Only Ones
by roxyfire57
Summary: This is my first fic, and my first AU fic. In this AU, it follows the Marai AU except that before Goku died, he had gotten Chichi pregnant. And the androids strike 3 years late-when Trunks was four. A change in the turn of events: everyone except two children dies.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fic, and my first AU fic. In this AU, it follows the marai AU except that before Goku died, he had gotten Chichi pregnant. And the androids strike 3 years late when Trunks was four. I don't mention any names in this chapter but it is pretty obvious. The identity of the characters would unravel itself in this chapter. Please R&R:)**

_"__Daddy, where are we going?" the child looked up, tears brimming in his eyes. "As far away as possible." His father replied, not bothering to look at him. "How about the others?" he asked again. He received no reply-an awkward silence was suspended between both of them and all the child could hear was his father's heavy breathing. "Daddy? Mummy and the other's are going to be alright, right?" "Shush child..." The man ran his fingers through his son's limp, lavender hair. He stopped, and paused to look around him, to see how far he had gone, to see if they were still on his tail. To see if there were any more places in the world to hide. "Daddy?" the four year old inquires again. "His father's onyx eyes look down into his. "Is everything going to be okay?" His father hesitated before replying, "Yes, son. Everything is going to be fine." The child buried his head into his father's chest and collapsed, crying._

_ He picked him up and brought him into the cave. "Now son," he said, setting his child down "I need you to listen to me very carefully, alright?" The kid nodded. "I want you to stay in here. Don't go outside, no matter what you hear, understand? It's too dangerous. I want you to stay in this cave and wait for me or your mother, got that? No matter what you are not to leave. But if-and I mean only if-they come, you are to run away as fast as possible, no matter what happens you are not to turn back. Clear?" The kid nodded again. "Good," his father heaved a sigh of relief. He stood up to leave. "Daddy? You are coming back, right?" He saw his father stop at the edge of the cave. There was a pause, and without turning back he said yes. But he stood there for a while and finally stalked back and swept his child into his arms. "I love you..." he whispered. His son faltered a little-his father was not a man of such words. But instead he wrapped his arms around the man's neck and wept, instead of commenting-it was not the time. "I love you too, Daddy." With that he took off._

That was three hours ago. The four year old looked up into the sky, and saw the streaks of red that lined the sky all the way to the horizon. The setting sun had always warmed and amazed him, but today he felt that the red streaks resembled the blood of his friends and family. He did not stop the tears that followed. As much as he didn't want to believe it, he knew-deep down in his heart he knew, that his father was not coming back. He had never felt so utterly alone before.

He decided he needed to go home. It was just an instinct, a hunch, but he needed to return to his house. Something needed to be done. he wasn't sure what, but he was confident that he needed to go. So he headed home. In which direction he was going he had no clue, but he just had a feeling. An instinct that needed to be followed. And so he arrived at Capsule Corp. The place was in ruins. What he had once regarded as his home was destroyed in just a matter of seconds. He felt a rage boiling within him. He needed to destroy. He needed vengeance. He needed to avenge everyone. He needed... from the corner of his eye he spotted a small movement. A streak of raven hair. He rushed over although part of him resisted, thinking he raised his hopes too high. Who could possibly have survived this? But the child's curiosity overtook him. And he saw another. A pair of dark eyes, reddened and puffy, full of tears. The four year old recognized him at once. Instinctively he brought the younger child close to him and hugged him, stroking his hair, soothing him. Both kids stopped crying. It was there and then, at that very moment, the older child found the desire to love and protect. Perhaps he wasn't alone in this world after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I know i'm bad at this. I ran out of ideas. I need help. So... help? Please, I beg your forgiveness if I suck. So yea. Let me know if you really hate the plot and have ideas, thanks in advance. Thank you reviewers. Will take your suggestions:) Also read 'Reprogrammed', by 'moviefan-92'(thanks gesto :D)**

Disclaimer: AT owns DBZ, not me (forgot about this in the previous chapter)

In this AU, it follows the Marai AU except that before Goku died, he had gotten Chichi pregnant with Goten. And the androids strike 3 years late-when Trunks was four. A change in the turn of events: everyone(Z fighters) except two children, Goten and Trunks, dies. Unlike the Marai timeline, Bulma dies.

In case you have no idea what happened previously: Vegeta flees from the androids with four year old Trunks and puts him somewhere safe. After that he flies off the rejoin the fight, but unfortunately dies in the process. Trunks then returns to his home, now wrecked and destroyed, and there he finds one of the Z fighters-the only other survivor from the androids' attack-3 year old Goten.

On to the story:

"Oh, look at what we have here, 18! Two little runts who somehow managed to survive. Shall we have fun with them?"

"Now, 17. Don't be such a bully." His sister chided. "They're just children, and you're scaring them." 17 sighed, annoyed. "The other one was a child, too, and you didn't say anything when I blasted him apart." Goten, cowering beside Trunks, tensed when he heard them. Trunks had a feeling he knew who they were talking about, and he didn't like it one bit. He tried his best to stay calm and find a way out of their current situation. He had just found Goten at Capsule Corp, wrecked beyond recognition. What he did not know was that the androids-the murderers-had been searching for the kid who Vegeta ran away with and had waited at CC for the unsuspecting four year old to show up.

"You killed Gohan..." the younger of them whimpered. This noise momentarily brought the squabbling android siblings out of their latest petty argument. They shared a -we would continue this later- look, and turned their attention back to the two shivering children. Trunks was suddenly aware of the focus being directed back towards him and Goten, and pushed his companion behind him, shielding him from the androids. Goten hurriedly grabbed his arm, attempting in vain to drag him away. It was evident who was stronger between the two. "How cute... Trying to protect each other, eh?" 17 laughed mockingly. In an instantaneous movement in which neither of them would have predicted, 17 swiftly grabbed Goten's arm and forcefully pulled him away.

"Ahh! Trunks!" the three year old yelped. "Goten!" Trunks made a fierce lunge, narrowly missing Goten's other arm by an inch. "Gohan, eh? Was that your big brother? Say, you two do bear a resemblance, you know. He sure was a feisty one, that is, until I killed him." 17 laughed manically and tightened his grip, causing Goten to wail louder. Trunks, hearing his friend's cries, took a fighting stance. _I've seen Daddy do this before_, he thought, _when he wanted to fight. Am I doing this right? _"Don't touch my brother..." he growled. His plan to look and sound dangerous and threatening -and perhaps scare the androids away _Wishful thinking, Trunks! he slapped himself mentally- _was, without a doubt, failing. It, however, succeeded in gaining looks of amusement from 17 and 18. "That's adorable." 18 cooed then smirked. 17 stared at her, disgusted. "Fine. Have your little boyfriend back." He unceremoniously tossed Goten over, and the three year old landed on his friend, toppling him. "Your stance is not stable enough if you can't take the weight of your friend." 18 snorted.

Her brother had a sudden mischievous glint in his eyes. Trunks caught it and gulped, once again pulling the younger boy behind him. This time, however, Goten made no attempt to resist. _Good boy_, Trunks thought. 17 took a small step forward, and the two children backed away slowly. 18 laughed-_this is going to be amusing. _The look on the android's face grew more insane, more threatening. _Something bad is going to happen. _He didn't know what, but at that moment Trunks decided he would do anything to keep his younger friend out of harm's way. With fire dancing wildly in his eyes, his intense soul burning-with fear, with courage, and with hatred, the four year old demi saiyajin took a step forward, looked 17 squarely in his eyes, and growled. It was the only thing he thought he could do now. It was a small action, but it took more than courage and pure stupidity to stand up and stare into the face of his parents' murderer. And it was enough. 17 stopped, and stared confused and frozen. "Did you just..." he turned to his sister. "That little brat just... growled at me!" There was disbelief and perhaps a tinge of amusement in his voice.

It was now or never. Trunks grabbed Goten's arm and dashed off, pulling the dumbfounded kid with him. 17 promptly stood up and began to dash after them. "Stop!" 18 exclaimed. 17 halted in his tracks. "They're getting away..." he warned, there was a hint of irratation in his voice-18 knew he wanted more than anything to get back at the purple haired freak for putting him off guard. "Let them go." She repeated, her voice dangerously calm, her eyes never leaving the two retreating figures. 17 sighed, he knew better than to mess with his sister when she sounded like that. There was an awkward silence between the two. "Why?" 18 glanced at her brother. "I thought you liked challenges." She stated. "What?" 17 looked at his counterpart in confusion and annoyance. "They were neither a threat nor a challenge. Not yet at least. Let them live-when they're older they'll be fun to play with." 17 considered her words for a brief moment. 18 continued, " I'd like to see how they would turn out. Wouldn't you? With parents like Vegeta and Goku, they might actually manage against us. Particularly that purple haired kid. He actually had the guts to stand up to you like that... Not every day you see that kind of stupidly brave act, especially from a kid." 17 nodded, 18 had a point. "No use hanging around here then, let's go." He stood up and stalked off casually.

18 frowned as her brother walked away. _Why did I stand up for that stupid kid? _Of course she knew the answer. _That rage in his eyes just now-"Don't touch my brother..." That was... they're not really brothers, but... One is the son of Goku, another the son of Vegeta. The-what's his name- Trunks? He was so much like his father... _18 sighed. The look in his eyes as he defended Goten reminded her of... herself. 18 would go through thick and thin with 17, and never let anything happen to him. Of course, it was not like he couldn't take care of himself, but if he really was in trouble 18 would do anything to save him. That was the bond they shared as siblings. In in those baby blue eyes she saw the same crazy expression, a fire raging within his soul. And another thing, she admired his courage. No one had ever stood up to her brother like that and lived to tell the tale. Of course, she knew he lived only as she instructed her brother to spare him. But still! _A child against a super powerful android? Never in the world would I have imagined! He is no ordinary child... _18 mused. _If he is anything like his father, that arrogant pig-headed Prince of nothing, he would sure put up a good fight. _And the last part she mentioned to 17 was true. She'd love to see what they were like when they got older. That is, if they managed to survive. Sighing she took off after her brother, who was currently blasting apart a car. _Leave him alone for five minutes and he starts making a mess..._ she went over to yell at him. But never could she shake those intense blue eyes out of her head.

The two children cowered under a dilapidated building, which was very close to toppling over. "They're not following us anymore. Goten relax..." Trunks soothed his companion, trying his best to ignore the pain of Goten's nails digging into his flesh. Slowly Goten let go and Trunks allowed the blood to drip from the scratches formed. He frowned, watching the crimson drops patter softly onto the concrete. _Boy, does Goten have strength! _"Go to sleep, Goten." he sighed. The three year old looked up into Trunks eyes for reassurance. "Don't worry, kay? I wouldn't let anything happen to you." Slowly Goten nodded and dozed off. Trunks sat there silently brooding. _What was with 18 just now?_ His sensitive saiyajin hearing picked up what the female android had said. _"Let them go." _Her voice echoed hauntingly in his head. _Let us go... but why? _Trunks ran his fingers through his friend's black hair and sighed. _Where are you, Daddy?_


	3. Chapter 3

**This is a really pre-exams chapter. I will post this last one before I go all study-mode. And I need your comments: do you think Goten should die? Or should he go with trunks to the past? Yes I am planning for them to take a little time travel trip. Thanks, R&R:**

"Where are we going, Trunks?"

"Out of here." He didn't bother turning back as he addressed his friend and continued trudging along. "I'm hungry..." Goten whined. Trunks ignored him. "I'm really hungry... Can we get food?" He tried again, a hopeful look in his eyes. "No Goten. We don't have time for this conversation." Goten pouted, but obviously this technique didn't work like he hoped it would. Trunks continued along, inspecting the damage of the buildings and...what? Trunks had absolutely no idea what they were supposed to be doing, but he knew they couldn't stay in that collapsed house for long. There was absolutely nothing useful there. He wanted to return to CC, but wasn't sure-after all, he was still unnerved about their encounter with the androids earlier that week.

He stopped when he was aware that Goten wasn't following him anymore. He swerved around and saw his friend inspecting a pile of rubble. Goten stood there, eyebrows furrowed, an intense look of concentration on his face. "Goten what's wrong?" "There's someone there. I sense it." Trunks looked at his companion, confused._ Goten can sense ki signatures? _Trunks closed his eyes and concentrated. His father had taught him the method already, but he wasn't too good at it. It's not like it would come in handy while facing the androids, those artificial humans had no ki. _Goten's right. There is someone buried in there. _He opened his eyes. "Come on." Trunks started to search through the rubble. _Hope there are some survivors that can help us. Yea right Trunks, _he thought_. What are they gonna do, scream insults at the androids and get blasted? _

Goten stood at the side, watching. He couldn't help noticing how his friend looked like a certain alien prince. _He looks like his Dad. Do I look like mine, too? _(A/N: if you had forgotten Goku died before Goten was born, both in the dbz timeline and in this timeline.) Trunks started lifting the fallen bricks. Goten helped too, but couldn't move the heavier ones. Trunks came over and shifted them with ease. _How come he's so strong? No fair. I wanna be strong like him too. _Digging through the rubble for half an hour they found nothing. The ki signature was getting weaker.

"Trunks, over here!" Goten called out excitedly. His companion hurried over and together, they heaved out a little girl. No older than 4, she was crushed by the fallen building, with her neck twisted in an odd position and her bones broken. She was panting heavily, trying to breathe but couldn't. "We have to get her to the hospital!" Goten cried out, but Trunks didn't move. He knew she wasn't going to live for long. "Trunks come on! She needs help!" Goten tugged at his friend's sleeve, growing more desperate by the minute, he wanted to save her- Goten couldn't stand to see anyone die. Trunks sighed and laid her down. Her blood was staining his clothes and she was pretty heavy. "Trunks?" Goten stared up at the older child, tears in his eyes.

Trunks instinctively placed a gentle hand on Goten's head. The two stood there, watching the limp body's life fade away, the sun setting behind them. It was cold. Goten huddled beside Trunks who threw his arms around him protectively with his ki flaring up, warming both of them. The little girl's ki disappeared.

Goten's POV

I felt so cold. Trunks warmed both of us up with ki, but i still felt really cold inside. I dunno what to do. I want to cure the little girl really badly but i can't, so we just stood there accompanying her in her last moments. I didn't want to see her die. I started crying. I don't know how long we stood there but the sun has set, it it became dark already.

I miss mummy and bro. I guess i should miss daddy too but i never saw him before. Mummy says that daddy died because of a heart virus. But she also told me that he was really strong and brave and saved the world many times before. But if he was really strong, then he should be here to help us. I miss everyone. I hate 17 and 18. They killed everyone and they have stupid names. When i grow up i am going to be stronger than daddy was and i am going to defeat 17 and 18 and save the world like daddy did.

The little girl has died. I can't bear to see anyone die. She was also killed by 17 and 18. Her mummy and daddy probably died too. I have never met the little girl before but i feel really sad for her. Those robots are monsters. I hate them. I start crying again. Is this what happens when people die? I cannot stand it.

Trunks POV

Goten started crying. I started to regret bringing him here. Actually i could have told him that there was no one under this collapsed building, and we would have went on. After all Goten's ki sensing technique is not very good. But we had stayed and dug the little girl out and now we can't save her. I pulled Goten closer and warmed both of us up. It's getting pretty dark out but that's okay, I've always been able to see in the dark. Dad says it's a saiyajin thing.

I'm sorry you have to see this, Goten. You're still really young but your childhood is ruined by those mechanical trashcans. I know it pains you as much as i do to see the little girl die in front of our eyes but we have to learn to face reality. That our parents are dead and that we are all alone now. Death is soon going to be a common thing so we have to face it then forget it. I look at the little girl's face and the streaks of blood everywhere. It's really sad, she's so young, we're so young.  
I feel her ki disappear and Goten starts crying harder. I'm really sorry Goten. But eventually you're gonnaa have to face the fact that death is everywhere. People are dying all around us and we can't help all of them. The sooner you get over it the better. We gotta leave our past comforts behind us now.

Back to 3rd person POV

Two figures stood alone waiting in the dark. "Look, it's those stupid brats again. Let's have some fun." "Don't you dare. Leave them alone." "Aww come on, don't be such a spoiler. It's not like you're their mum, fight? Why would you care if I kill them?" "I'm warning you, 17..." "Alright FINE sis. You're no fun at all."


	4. Chapter 4

**I know, I'm a bad girl. I'm supposed to be doing revision but i'm not. Haha. I couldn't stand this being un-updated. I myself hate slow updates so being a slow updater is annoying... grrr. I still need comments. Should Goten die, or follow Trunks to the past? Don't worry, if Goten does die, he will be wished back. So yea, RR&R!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ**

**Goten's POV**

Trunks is reading a book again. He's frowning and deep in concentration. I wonder why he keeps reading. Isn't he smart enough already? He's a lot smarter than me, definitely. Exactly how smart does he need to be? I ask him, "Trunks, why do you keep reading? Aren't you bored?" He tells me, "Knowledge is power, Goten. It's good to know things." What is he talking about? "Is that power going to help us defeat the androids?" He doesn't look at me. "Maybe. You'll never know, it might come in useful." I frown. That translates to, i don't know if it will help but I'm reading anyway because I'd feel better if i know my multiplication tables when I'm about to die.

He sees my frown and puts his book down and stands up. I note that the cover says 'His-story'(History) I wonder, who is the he in the book and why would people want to make such a thick book about his story? Is it any good? I look at Trunks. "You wanna go spar?" He asks and i smile. I hop up and run outside. I see him smile too. Ha! I knew that he would be happier sparring outdoors than reading a boring book. He follows me outside and we prepare. I take an offensive stance and he takes a defensive. (A/N: In the actual timeline of DBZ Trunks is known to be more aggressive. But in my timeline Trunks has to take charge being the older, so he's more mature and cautious. Also he would gladly let Goten have his way.)

We both look at each other. I wait for Trunks to make a move and i start getting impatient. He's just watching me to see what i would do. I charge forward. He dodges my punch and lands a swift kick in my stomach. Ouch. It's not very painful, Trunks is holding back so i get up. I lunge forward again and this time i manage to graze his cheek. Wrong move, he grabs my wrist and spind me around, twisting my right arm. He has me in a headlock now. I'm trapped, it's not really hurting but the position i am in is uncomfortable.

I see the blood dripping where i cut his face but he doesn't care and holds me. I struggle and he tightens his grip. I kick backwards, hoping to hit Trunks. Score! My shoe connected with his knee and he lets me go. I spin around to face him. He looks at me. Neither of us are moving.

**Trunks's POV**

His face brightens when i mention a spar. He doesn't like being cooped up indoors, so he rushes out to wait for me. I like to see him happy. I smile at his enthusiasm. I want to go back to reading, but i don't want to disappoint him either. I chose the former. Reading isn't useless, unlike what he thinks. It gives us good information. If Chi Chi were alive i bet she'd make Goten study alot like Gohan. Ironic. But i guess Goten is right, well maybe at least a little. At this catastrophic stage knowledge of the world will not necessarily help. But at leat i can use big words that sound cool. I doubt he understands the meaning of 'history'. I see him outside waiting for me, so i exit. He has an offensive stance, so i take a defensive stance. He's waiting for me to make the first move. Good, he knows not to rush into things. He started fidgeting, he's getting impatient. Let's see how long he can stay still. He charges forward. Ha! As expected, not for long. He tries to punch me in the face, but i sidestep and kick him in the stomach. He doubles over-oops, i hope i didn't hit him too hard, i was holding back, wasn't i? He gets back up, the typical saiya-jin. He lunges forward again. I move away, but not fast enough as his fist cuts my cheek. I feel the hot stick liquid flow to my chin, but i ignore it. His fist whizzed past my ear and i instinctively grab it and twist it around-not enough to make it hurt. I roughly spin Goten and catch him in a headlock.

He's trapped in quite an uncomfortable position. I doubt it hurts though. His ki flares as he tries to break free but i hold him on. Struggling is fruitless, Goten. He doesn't get it. He continues to try wriggle his way out so i tighten my grip. He slows and tenses, so i keep him in that position. We are like a demi-saiya-jin double pretzel.

Suddenly he kicks backwards at my knee. I yelp and relaese him, more of surprise than of pain. He leaps forward a few metres before he turns to face me. We both take our respective stances again, waiting. Neither of us makes the first move. I decide to attack first this time, so i send out a ki blast. He swats it away and stares after it as it knocks down some trees. Big mistake. "Never let your attention linger, Goten!" I call out after him and send a few kicks his way. He gets thrown backwards. I am about to counter, then i sense it. Oh no.

**Normal POV**

Trunks rises, ready to attack his fallen comrade. Suddenly, in midair, he stops, a look of shock and horror on his face. Goten spots that and goes to his side. "Trunks? What's wrong?" "Androids. Attacking. Come." He says, with a firm and commanding voice. The lavender haired teen waits for no reply-he ascends. Goten nodded grimly and followed.  
The pair skims through the trees, moving quicker than the human eye could catch. They fly just above the forest canopy, should anything dangerous come past they could duck down immediately among the cover of the trees. These small cautions Trunks took kept them alive. Trunks grimaced as he felt moee ki signatures disappear, no doubt the androids are on another rampage. Silently he cursed the mechanical siblings and looked over his shoulder to see Goten at his tail. He knew Goten had improved a lot in 8 years but he doubted it was enough, and Trunks considered leaving his friend behind to keep him safe. But he knew without backup he could not ensure his own life. The 12 year old scowled, if only the others were still alive!

The duo arrived at the scene. Wrecked cars, demolished buildings, destruction, definitely the androids' work. Goten frowned inspecting the damage. "Monsters," he muttered. Trunks stalked forward and growled at the machines.

"Wow look here little sister. Someone came to play with us. Haven't seen you in a while, purple." 17 chuckled. "You idiot! His hair's lavender, not purple!" Goten retorted. Trunks rolled his eyes. 17 alone could easily end their lives, and what Goten cared about was his friend's hair colour? "We're twins, you know. Same age? Since when am i your LITTLE sister?!" 18 backhanded 17 indignantly. "Aww, come on-" 17 started, but his female counterpart turned away from him and met Trunk's gaze. "Come on kid, let's play."

17 smirked and turned towards Goten, unfazed by his eariler rejection. "Now we're talking."

The four fighters advanced.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello. Sorry for slow update. I just finished my first 2 papers today so to celebrate I'm updating:) yay me. I apologize in advance, I'm not good at all with fight scenes. This is my first attempt actually. I know, me bad. Thanks to ALL my REVIEWERS! Your comments are greatly appreciated:D BTW I have decided whether Goten is gonna die. But what's the fun of saying it here? Read on to find out!**

**Disclaimer: Me don't own DBZ**

18's fist collided into Trunks's cheek. The boy stumbled backwards, but made a quick recovery and lunged forward. Too slow, the android sidestepped and with a swift and decisive motion she kicked Trunk's in the back, sending him crashing into a building. She crossed her arms and 'humph'ed.

Not very far away Goten was delivering a swift flurry of punches and kicks towards 17-and completely missing. He was panting heavily but continued his onslaught, 17 looking impassive and even bored. Enraged the boy let out a battle cry and threw a heavy punch into 17's face, but the latter caught his wrist and twisted his arm painfully.

"Argh!" Goten cried out. 17 smirked at his victim, twisting the arm further until he heard the bone snap. Goten howled in pain. "Goten" Trunks emerged from the rubble hearing his friend's cries. "I'm coming!" He flew forward, only to be intercepted by a kick in the stomach. "Your fight is with me!" 18 demanded and crossed her arms. Trunks wiped a smear of blood from his lips and growled. "If it's a fight you want then it's a fight you'll get. Just don't go crying back to your mommy once i'm through with you…" 18 threw her head back and laughed. "You're cocky, kid."

17 threw Goten few feet back. Goten crashed into a car and groaned, buried in the wrecked heap of metal. He couldn't feel his arm and his head was throbbing painfully-he felt as if it was going to explode. He saw 17 advance slowly, so Goten struggled to get up. It appears that his leg had been impaled by the shards of metal.. From the corner of his eye he noticed 18 and Trunks's heated battle. _Not. Gonna. Call. Him. You can do this, Goten! Get up and fight!_ Normally Goten may seem unlike a warrior, but on the battlefield he was headstrong and determined, just like his father. And like Goku Goten would not give up.

Trunks dodged a punch from 18. The blonde android smirked at her opponent. "You're not too bad for a kid." Trunks returned her gaze, "You're not too bad for Gero's robotic pet." 18 narrowed her eyes dangerously. "Watch your mouth. I wouldn't talk if i were you." She snarled. Trunks connected his foot with her jaw-painfully. "Why, Your master upset?" Trunks taunted. She wasn't at full power, somehow 18 was holding back and Trunks wanted her to get riled up. His plan worked perfectly-a little too perfectly in fact.

18's eyes widened and she let out a battle cry. _No one calls me Gero's pet and gets away with it! I. Am. Not. His. Pet! I am no one's pet! That self-centered idiot! Argh!_ Before anyone could stop her she sent out a flurry of punches and kicks at Trunks at full power, enraged by his words. Trunks was taken aback and at 18's mercy as he was regarded as her new personal punching-one that she was about to break. 17 paused from hitting Goten for a moment, regarding his sister's newfound rage with interest. Goten gasped. _This wasn't looking good._

18 threw the teen onto the ground fiercely, fire in her cold eyes. She glared at the child. Trunks was sprawled on the ground with his limbs twisted at odd angles, beaten and battered. Blood was draining from his limp form steadily and he was panting heavily. He looked up at 18 with pained eyes. The female android stopped. She held out her hand, readying for a ki blast to deal the final blow, but nothing came. She panted in rage. But as she stared once more into his eyes-his clear blue pained eyes, she found that she couldn't do it.

She shook her head wildly, her blond hair fell at her shoulders messily. _What is wrong with me? It's just that… I can't kill him. I just can't._ She sighed frustrated and ran her fingers through her unkempt hair. She was a wreck. 18 pulled herself over to a car and sat on it's hood, trying to sort herself out. Constantly muttering curses to herself. Wondering.

17 shook his head in disgust. Buy, 18's a lost cause. He turned back to Goten, lying on the pavement. "Now where were we?" He kicked Goten mercilessly and tossed him towards a collapsed flat, enjoying his screams of agony. 17 glanced at his sister, who was dazed and deep in thought. "Sheesh." he muttered, and flew off to play with his new toy.

Trunks groaned. He tried to get up, but his head was too heavy and he couldn't find the strenght to. He turned his head with great effort and saw Goten getting beaten to a pulp. Gotta go help him! he mentally screamed in his head, but as he moved a little immense pain shot through his entire body. He lay there in defeat. Breathing. Barely alive. He noticed 18 sitting in the corner, a look of intense concentration on her face. _Well, at least she's not killing Goten with her idiot brother._ He attempted to get up again, but fell and cried in agony as his leg twisted uncomfortably underneath him. His thigh bone was broken in three places, it would be impossible for him to even try stand. Trunks closed his eyes as he felt exhaustion and pain wash over him.

Goten yelled. The young demi-saiyajin mustered the last of his strength and delivered a well-aimed blow at the back of 17's head. The male android stumbled forward, eyes bulging in rage. "You stupid little-" In a fit of anger 17 threw a ki blast towards Goten. It hit him well. Goten cried one last time-in pain, in shame and in defeat. He fell to his knees. 17 picked himself up and rubbed the back of his neck painfully. "Who knew that kid had so much bite in him?" he growled.

He spotted the lavender-haired demi-saiyajin a few feet away, then his sister still zoned out. _Time to end this._ He sauntered over and smirked triumphantly when he saw that Trunks was unconscious He licked his lips and extended his palm.

"Don't do it, 17. I'm warning you." Her voice was dangerously calm, and her cold blue eyes stared sharp daggers at her brother. 17 whirled around to face his sister. "Or what?" he taunted. "I can kill it right now." For a moment, 18 eyes flashed. Then she stepped forward suddenly and slapped her brother across his face-quicker and stronger that 17 anticipated. 17 staggered back in shock.

_Wha-how dare she! She's a girl-my own sister!? I am the strongest warrior in the universe! My own sister will not tell me what to do! _"You..." 18 crossed her arms and glared at her brother. "Me...what?" 17 stared on, still in shock. "I'm not gonna let you touch him." 18 stated matter-of-factly.

"Or what?" 17 repeated. He had recovered from his initial shock. He knew just a minute ago those words have given him the hardest slap humanely possible. But he wasn't going to learn. 18's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Like I said, you can kill him..." she snarled, "over my dead body." 17 smirked and settled into a fighting stance. "Fine then. Have it your way."

**Okay, so I lied. You're not gonna know if Goten will die or not in THIS chapter. Sorry to disappoint. It's coming soon, I promise! Tada! Please R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! This is to commerate the ending of my exams YAY. Another fight scene, this time between the twins-hope this is better! For those who feel bored, try another one of my stories 'Inevitable!' Is this self-advertising? Yes apparently, about a universe in which Frieza never existed. That changes a lot! Cute humor. If you want another cool fic try one of my favourites, 'Trunks and Goten's excellent adventure' and it's sequels by 'theshadowedmoon'. It's awesome. Anyway thanks to all my reviewers especially gesto for helping me, giving me awesome ideas. I love you all, please R&R!**

"Your move."

The twins surveyed each other intently. 18 cocked her head to one side, letting blond strands of hair fall gracefully in front of her face. With a gloved hand she tucked them behind her ear and watched her brother.

17 had his arms crossed. He was observing her sister. Did she really think she can beat me? I am designed by Gero himself to be the ultimate warrior! He felt a smile tug at his lips. "Alright." He said almost casually. I wouldn't kill her, just defeat her to show her who's boss. She is my sister, after all. This would be fun.

"You better not regret this…" 17 warned playfully. He phased out of human sight, but 18 knew where he was. She always knew. She twisted her head back just in time to avoid his fist, the wind 17 created messed up her hair slightly. Her right hand caught his wrist just as it went past her left ear. 18 threw her arm forward and swung her brother, who did not stumble to say the least.

When opponents fight, they generate a dramatic play of skills. However, when 17 and 18 are on the battlefield, the two weave a complex network, that is so gracefully intelligent and beautifully dangerous at the same time. The two took their battle to the air, attacking and defending. So far in the span of their 5 minute play neither had used ki-blasts yet. It was just a warmup, to both of them.

18 delivered a bone-crushing blow to her twin's stomach. She felt the wind run through her hair, it was all so exhilarating-and exhausting if not for her unlimited energy. 17 stumbled-only for a short while, so minor that most would not have caught it. But 18 did, she immediately sent out another punch to his chest.

17 gasped as the air was let out of him. He spun in the air, felt his dark hair fly up wildly around him. Swiftly his fist collided with 18's cheek-hard and painful. He smirked hearing his sister gasp in shock, then her feeling the bruise that was starting to form. She wouldn't like that, he thought to himself deviously. It 'ruined her flawless complexion', or so she put it, and had thrown a hissy fit when she had gotten a few bruises from her fight with the infamous saiyajin prince. He felt himself smirk in victory, unable to hold back. "Sometimes being half-human has it's flaws, eh sis?"

18 brushed her fingers against the forming purple-blackish spot and winced instinctively. "You-you... No hitting the face! We've talked about this before, you jerk! Not on my face!" He tilted his head back and laughed as he watched his sister rant and rave about her beauty-or rather, in this case, her lack of it. "Do you know how long it would take for this to fade?! I'm gonna look like an idiot walking around like this!" She shrieked. "Hel-lo! I'm complaining here!" 18 glared at her nonchalant brother when she saw his attention waver. "I'm gonna make you regret that, you know," she hissed, "no one ruins my face."

17 smirked at his sister's hysteria. She let out a battle cry and charged, obviously enraged. Not giving it her all, he noticed. I want to fight her at her maximum, then I'd only get pleasure in her defeat. "Hey, chill." 17 remarked, dodging a punch. "You've slapped me just now, so now we're even." To get her riled up, he received the effect he wanted. "What?! I didn't leave a bruise, you know!" 18 flared, and kicked him hard in the ribs. He felt something crack, and groaned in pain. He doubled over, and before he had time to recover 18 took the chance to throw him back to earth.

17 crashed into a building. He recognized it as the one he threw Goten to earlier, and he had just ruined it further. For a moment, a stab of fear struck his heart-i hope i don't have the same fate as Goten. Then he shook it off, what am i thinking? There's no way I'll lose to a girl, not even if she's my twin!

18 landed not too far away, panting slightly. She wasn't winded, oh not at all. But she had to make it look as if she was tired-she had no intent of wasting more of her unlimited energy on this useless fight and she wanted her brother to lower his guard. And given that she was still fuming, it was easy.

18 took a few deep breaths to calm herself as she watched 17 emerge from the rubble.

She tossed her hair to the side of her head only for it to be messed up again by the growing wind. A storm is coming, she noticed. She spared a short glance at the lavender-haired teen, lying battered across the ground, gradually bleeding to death. He shouldn't be out here when the rain starts, was her first thought. Over the years, 18 found, that she had began to develop a sort of fondness for the boy. Why that was, to her was a mystery. Trunks was strong, and a worthwhile opponent. Full of surprises, stubborn and determined. She had shrugged it off, in the first 2 years, regarding it as some sort of motherly instinct that even she as somewhat a half-human woman would have.

But as the boy matured 18 felt that feeling grow-into something bigger. She watched him grow up, from the 4-year-old who challenged 17, to the teen lying on the pavement now. From their street fights that ensured every time they met, 18 saw him mature. He had already reached puberty, she decided, his voice had changed-he was turning into a well-built muscular young man.

The first few drops of rain fell.

The blonde regarded her brother. The brunet stared down his sister. Then, chaos erupted. Random buildings, regardless of it's distance from the battlefield, crumbled and were demolished as multiple ki-blasts missed their intended target. Cars and other odd objects were flung carelessly. 18's wet heavy hair was whipping around wildly in the violent wind, and her clothes were soaking and dripping wet-but for the first time in her life the vain female android did not care. Now, what mattered was the fight and she was enjoying it.

Her twin, however, was an entirely different story. 17 was at his limits and both of them knew it. Their fight had went on for a good 30 minutes and he was wet, annoyed and even possibly-tired. And his sister wasn't breaking a sweat! And then again in the pouring rain one could not tell for sure.

And in the skies the battle continued, yet to reveal the victor. Both throwing relentless never-ceasing attacks. Both fighting for a goal. 17 wanted his dignity, his pride-suddenly it did not matter whether he got to kill the purple-haired brat. He just didn't want to lose. And 18, she wanted Trunks to keep his life-so she could take it herself later, she repeated this excuse in her head. But that was all it was-an excuse. The real reason she buried deep in her heart.

But when 18 wanted something, she made sure she got it. No matter the consequences.

17 let out a howl of pain as he watched the blood-his blood trickle down his forearm and fall like the rain to the ground below. He faced his sister who hovered there, unblinking, her cold eyes glaring at him. Her outstretched hand showing hints of red He turned back to inspect the wound-the rain washed the blood away and it was hurting like s***. His sister had some strength, it not only destroyed the machinery but also tore through the human flesh. Any deeper 18 would have severed his arm. Indeed, sometimes being half human has it's flaws.

17 floated back down, followed by 18. She was playing me all along! She still has a lot of power, and i am at my limits! 17 growled. trying to ignore the pain in his arm. I can't win.

"Why?" He asked, his voice hurt. He tightened his grip on his injured arm and glared at 18. "Do you care more about him then me?" For a moment 18 was confused. _Do I? Why am I doing this? Why fight with 17 over some stupid child?_ That moment soon passed. "You will not kill him." She was adamant and serious. "You're already hurt. I can defeat you easily, 17."

"One reason, sister." There was a hint of insanity and disbelief in his voice. He threw his head back and laughed- no cackled- like the maniac he was. "One good reason not to kill him now." He motioned to the lavender haired child sprawled across the floor. 18 looked over at him. She merely said, "touch him and I will kill you." There was an immense truth in her words, and 17 detected no mercy-no mercy for him in her voice, her sudden change in attitude was terrifying.

To be truthful, it scared him. And 17 was supposed to be the perfect warrior, nothing scares him. His gaze met his sisters, saw the fire raging in her eyes. He looked away. "Fine." He would comply, for now. But he was going to get the sister-his sister, the one he knew so well, back. No matter what the cost. This 18 had changed. He knew it, and he was sure that 18 knew too. Changed for the better or for the worse, however, he did not know. And somewhere inside him, he did not want to.

17 got up and stalked away. 18 followed, but spared a last glance at the body on the road. The two were quiet, a silent battle raging between them. They flew off, still somewhat avoiding each other. 18 did not turn back.

Trunks sensed the androids leave. With great effort he looked up. He wasn't unconscious, he had heard everything they said. 18 wanted him alive. Why? He would worry about that, not now. That was not his priority. What is important, however, is currently not here. "Goten?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for slow updates...Anyway here you are! I need my dear readers' opinions... Who here would love the idea of a Trunks/18 pairing? And who would violently object? Also, please R&R! Thanks! BTW Goten's fate is FINALLY determined.**

It was raining.

The raindrops pattered onto the ground simultaneously, with a monotonous rhythm that annoyed the hell out of 17. He twirled a pencil with his fingers and threw a glance at the cowering bookstore owner behind his shoulder. "Hey, close the door, would ya?"

"Yes sir, right away sir!" The man (whom in this story plays a role so insignificant I would not bother to give a name to) nodded and hurried to draw the blinds. 17 sighed, and crushed the pencil in his hand. He had not blown anything up since he lost the fight with his sister half an hour ago, and was starting to get restless. Worse still, he had not caught a glimpse of either her blonde hair, or that annoying lavender, since then. He was itching for a good fight.

The android threw the remains of the crushed pencil over his head and stalked out the door.

-A CITY AWAY_HALF AN HOUR AGO-

Trunks staggered as he tried to regain his balance. His head was spinning, and even though the pouring rain had washed away most of the blood but his clothes were still soaked with it, making him nauseous. To think he would have gotten used to such a sight, but Trunks was still a kid and he hated seeing blood-his blood, to be exact, everywhere. He gripped onto the pole of a street sign and paused to catch his breath.

"Goten where are you?" he called out. He was too weak and dizzy to concentrate sensing his friend's ki, and had to resort to the old method of search and rescue. The child blinked once, then twice. "Goten!?" he shouted again. No reply. Slowly he searched through the rubble in search of a raven-haired child-and finding nothing. "Goten!" He yelled. Nothing.

"Goten! Answer me!" His voice was hoarse from yelling, but there was no way Trunks was giving up-not now, not ever. Not till he found Goten. _Think, Trunks. Think! Where did you last see him!? _he berated himself mentally. _During his fight with 17, when 18 was beating me up..._ his head was spinning, trying to recall the events that seemed so far away-_He shouted my name. There was... a red and blue car nearby. _Not that any of these information were useful, any car would have been moved or wrecked-or both- during the twins' fight.

_Near a restaurant, I think. Argh. _Trunks collapsed to the ground, the storm still raging. The rain was growing heavier by the minute and it was getting harder to see, let alone look for a fallen comrade. _Restaurant? What? _Trunks forced himself to get back up. _It's only two blocks away, _he told himself, _come on. Goten needs you. _The child hobbled over to what seemed to be the scene of Goten's defeat.

-A RANDOM BOTIQUE_SAME TIME-

18 stared aimlessly into a mirror as she held out a pair of jeans. "It looks really good on you, my lady!" A brunette behind the counter gushed. The blonde sighed and tossed the article of clothing away.

"Not your taste? Well, we have many others for you to choose from, you know! With your figure, you can look good in any type of outfit!"

18 ignored the owner's false praises and sat on a nearby stool. Normally the vain android would love shopping, but today she just couldn't concentrate. Why? Well, she had just beaten her brother, spared Trunks's life, and then left the poor boy in the pouring rain. Yep, that was the problem. An as-good-as-dead half-saiyajin child beaten up by herself left in a storm without an umbrella. And the fact that she cared. In fact, she cared so much that now she couldn't enjoy her favorite hobby.

The blonde growled. Behind her, the woman who ran the boutique jumped and clutched her handbag for safety. _Well, it's obvious I can't get anything done now. Might as well go solve the problem. _She flung open the door and walked out into the rain.

-TRUNKS_SAME TIME-

"Goten...say something, please." Trunks pulled a limp body out of the rubble. "Goten!" He shook his friend gently. _No... this can't be happening... No! _"Goten, you can't die on me! Wake up, Please!" Goten was limp and frail, his body full of open wounds that poured blood. There was a huge gash on his forehead, and he was full of broken bones. But the fatal wound was a hole through the chest, most probably by a ki-blast. "Damn you 17! Argh!"

The sorrow in Trunks was instantly converted to rage. That rage fueled the demi-saiyajin's soul and it erupted within him. He yelled, still clutching his friend's corpse, and the tears fell. He did not notice the new power burning in him.

18 felt an odd feeling rise. It was some sort of disbelief, mixed with awe, and...pride? She felt herself smirk with that feeling. _Super Saiyajin, huh? Well. You made it, Trunks. _She tossed her wet blonde hair behind her and left.

17 crossed his arms as he looked at the glowing warrior. _Looks like Lavender didn't die after all. And he has a new transformation. Interesting. _He leaned against the wall of the back alley and watched his sister, from the other corner, leave.

**I humbly apologise to everyone who thinks Goten should not have died.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi all! Here is your new chapter. Please R&R! Thanks:) Your reviews make me happy.**

Trunks wandered around the halls of Capsule Corporation aimlessly. One part of the large building had been demolished, but at least half of it was still standing.

Everything was the way he had left it, except the layer of dust that had settled and the odd, old smell that lingered in the air. That, and the lights were off. The electrical system had been taken down with half of Capsule, and no one had seen the need to repair it. Or more accurately,no one had been left alive to repair it. It had been so long since he stepped foot into his home-Trunks was unsure if he could continue to call Capsule that. Home? 8 years he had not been here-8 years was too long.

He turned the corner. Trunks paused outside an all too familiar door, the door that he as a child would always try to sneak past, that door that he was endlessly fascinated with as it locked away decades of hard work.

His mother's lab was one of the places the androids did not touch.

Trunks forced open the door. Just like he remembered. A large clutter, a mess of uncompleted projects and papers strewn around. Nothing had been moved, not for 8 years. It was a bitter reminder that n one had stepped in here for that long. Trunks walked around the lab, glancing at the objects scattered. A wrench here, a blueprint there-the 12 year old absentmindedly picked up the plans as he went along.

He reached him mother's computer. Trunks brushed away the dust on the keyboard, staining his fingers. He sighed, and pressed the power on.

The screen blinked. Trunks gasped, not expecting any sort of response. Then he remembered his mother's voice in his head-_Well, my lab runs on a separate electrical system, dear. That way, whatever happens in here wouldn't affect the rest of the building, and vice versa. Now go play with Goten sweetie, Mummy is busy. _That was also the last thing Bulma had said to her son.

Trunks frowned at his memory. Something twisted in his stomach, but he ignored the feeling as the computer started. There, on the screen popped out a blueprint. _That was probably what she had been looking at when..._Trunks forced his thoughts to stopped. He was about to move on when he saw the words at the top.

TIME MACHINE, PROTOTYPE

His mouth ran dry. _A Time Machine! _He could use it to go back in time! To change things-to make sure the androids never attacked! He could-_I have absolutely no idea how to build a time machine._

_No, no, Trunks. Don't think that. You're the son of a genius, you can figure this out! Come on… _He looked around frantically. Trunks picked up a soldering iron. _What the heck is this?! What does this do?! Oh my gosh, I have absolutely no idea what any of this does! How am i supposed to do anything? _He yelled in frustration, banging the table.

She hopped of the machine, blurred from the violent shaking. "Damn…" she growled, laying her hand on the machine to steady herself. "Stupid piece of crap." She brushed her blue hair out of her face and sighed.

_It's okay, i can figure this out. Let's start with this, _he looked at the object in his hands. _I should switch it on, then I'll know what this does. _He flipped the power switch-the light started blinking, but nothing happened. Trunks waited-one minute, two minutes. "Argh! I'm getting nowhere!" He grabbed the soldering iron by it's tip.

She pursed her lips. The machine needed fixing from it's unexpected crash, and she did not have the parts with her now. "Well, only one thing left to do, then." Bulma capsulized her time machine.

White, hot pain seared through his fingers. He instantly dropped the iron, and cursed. "Damn…" the child gritted his teeth as he saw the skin redden and blister. "At least i know what it does now," he muttered sarcastically.

Bulma gasped in shock, upon seeing the state of the city. "Oh. It looks like a hurricane ran through here…" She bit her lip. "That, or…" She shook her head wildly. She daren't think of the possibilities.

There was a ring at the doorbell.

Trunks paused from yelling at the drill. _There's someone at the door. Ringing the doorbell. _His breath got caught in his throat. Cautiously he laid the drill back on the table and went towards the door.

His hand paused at the doorknob. "Hello?" He heard a voice-it sounded so familiar. Trunks said nothing. "Hello?! Anyone home?" Trunks listened silently, _This voice, it's so familiar. _"Hello? Is anyone home? Open up please!" Trunks gasped-_no, it couldn't be! It's- _Trunks flung open the door.

Bulma stared open mouthed at the child in front of her. "Hello." She said hesitantly. The child stared up at her, eyes widened in shock-"You're...you-"

"Bulma Briefs." Bulma answered, looking at the child's blue eyes. The blue eyes that seemed so unusually blue eyes which she saw every time she looked in the mirror. "-Alive!" The child yelled, running into her. The blue-haired scientist was knocked to the ground when the child barrelled into her.

_Alive?! Does that mean I'm dead…wha? _Bulma had a million questions to ask. But she kept her mouth shut, letting the child hold on to her. Instinctively she put her arms around the small creature and patted his back while he wept silently.

Finally the child let her go. She knelt down to look him at eye level. "What happened here?" The child looked at her in shock. "You mean, you don't know?" Bulma shook her head, letting her hair fall to her shoulders. "No. See, I came in a time machine."

"Ti...Time… Time Machine?" He spluttered. "Well, I recently designed a time machine and i decided to test it out, but i crashed and landed here. I need to fix it." Bulma explained. She knew she shouldn't just tell this to anyone, but somehow she knew she could trust this kid.

Trunks looked at his 'mother' in shock. _Is that true? Then… it works! A time machine! It does work! _"What time do you come from?" He asked hurriedly. Bulma placed a finger at her chin and thought for a while. "Well, see, i came from 15 years in the past…" _That's 6 years before the androids attacked! Trunks exclaimed mentally. _

"So what did happen here? This place is a wreck…" Bulma started, but her voice trailed off when she saw tears in the child's eyes. "I'll tell you." His voice came out in choked sobs. "I'll tell you everything."


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! Sorry for slow update and short chapter. Anyways here it is, Please review! Chapter 9:)**

As he got more involved in the story, neither noticed two figures in the shadows.

Trunks broke down in tears the moment he mentioned Goten's death. It, to him, was a very traumatic incident-at that very moment when the teen discovered his friend's body, he realised that he was left all alone, and blamed himself for it.

Bulma placed a reassuring arm around the sobbing child. "Hush, it's okay. It's not your fault, it's the androids."

"I wasn't there to protect him… I was too weak, and I failed to help him."

"You are strong. You are not weak, the fact you took care of your friend for all those years on your own proves that."

Bulma knelt down to reach Trunks's eye level. "You haven't told me your name."

_My...name? Should I tell her? But… Mum came in a time before I was born. If I remember the stories, she and Dad aren't together yet. If I tell her...then I might not be born. Better play safe._

"I don't...remember."

"You don't remember your name?" Bulma stared inquisitively at the child. However, she shrugged it off-_after all, the kid must have his reasons_. "Alright. Should I just call you Future Kid?" Trunks nodded.

"Hey, purple, who's your friend?"

Trunks turned around abruptly "You! Both of you!"

His hair turned into a lighter shade of blonde, and his eyes turned teal. 17 raised an eyebrow with interest, while his sister shrugged.

"You two killed him! Goten! Why?!" A flurry of attacks were launched at the female android, while her brother watched. 17 made no move to enter the fight, Bulma noticed. There was a good reason why.

Trunks attacked 18 furiously, but none of them really did any damage-the super saiyajin was too angry and hurt to concentrate. Even hardly moving, some of the hits missed 18. Those that didn't, however, packed no real power in them. Trunks was a mad blur of golden light, but he was slacking. 17 could tell-No use going in. A waste of energy, the kid's too distracted and worn out for a proper fight.

18 dodged another hit that whizzed past her face. _It probably wouldn't hurt much even if it hit, given the state Trunks is in, but I already have a bruise from 17's attack and there's no way I'm risking another._

"Stop." 18 caught one of Trunks's fist just as it was about to hit her neck. Roaring in fury the child swung his other arm, only to have the android catch it.

"Look, if you want to fight me, you can." 18 bent down so she could stare into the captivating, furious blue eyes of Trunks. "But when you fight me, I expect your full power. Not this shit you're dealing me with now-You're not serious, and I don't like that." She tossed her blond hair back and kicked Trunks hard in the gut.

The child groaned in pain as he dug a trench in Capsule's yard. Bulma shrieked.

Trunks clutched his stomach. He spared a glance at the blue haired heiress, saw her terrified eyes. 17's predatory stance.

"Please...don't."

18 cocked her head to the side.

"Promise me...please... Don't hurt her."

17 crossed his arms and stared at Trunks.

"Don't hurt Bulma...please. I'm begging you. Just...leave her alone...You can hurt me, but not her-Let her go."

17 opened his mouth to reply, but his sister beat him to the chase, "Alright, we'll leave her alone."

"WHAT?!" 17 yelled indignantly. 18 ignored her raging brother. She held up a hand-five fingers. "Five days." She stated. "Do whatever you want for five days and we won't mess with you, but after that I can't promise anything."

Trunks, in shock that she had accepted his proposal, nodded.

Something flickered in the android's eyes-sympathy, was it? It was the faintest emotion, the most tiniest flash, but Trunks saw it. He let out a small gasp. 18 let her blond hair cover her eyes, concealing further eye contact, and stalked off.

17 let out a low growl. "You do know, I am not my sister."

"We're going, 17." 18, not bothering to turn back, called out.

"Five days. After five days, I will track you down, and kill you in the worst possible way." 17 threatened, his eyes glinting evil promise.

"We're going, 17." Her voice was sharper and more stern this time. 18 stopped walking and waited for her brother's response.

_She means business... Grr, one day you'll know not to push me around. Despite being the older-by a minute or two-of the twins, Gero's modifications had made it so he was inferior. In a way._

17 was, after all, number 17. And 18 came later. It, unfortunately for the brother, was weaker-by not a very large amount, but weaker still.

17 flashed Purple a glare, and followed his sister.

Bulma gasped as she collapsed to her knees. "Were those... 17 and 18?" _Oh My gosh! They were so intimidating... _

Trunks went to her side and pulled her up-"Yes. 18 is the blonde and 17 is the brunet." He narrowed his eyes. "They killed Goten. But they promised not to hurt you for the next five days, so...You better go home asap."

Bulma frowned. "See, I'm here as my time machine crashed. I'm going to need materials to fix it. But," she added seeing the child's horrified face, "I can make it work in a day or two, so no worries." Trunks let out a sigh of relief. "M-Bulma's lab is one of the places left intact after the attack. You might wanna go there first." _He kicked himself mentally-he almost said Mum!_

Bulma gave the kid an odd look.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello! I get some of you are confused by why 17 was at the scene too. While, this short chapter will clear things up… I hope...**

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Our rematch." 17 crossed his arms.

18 cocked her head to a side and gave her brother a mock-confused look. "What rematch?"

17 growled.

**YYYYYYYYYY FLASHBACK YYYYYYYYYY**

"18!"

The blonde turned to face her brother who just touched down behind her. Somehow, the android could not resist a smirk. "I thought you were mad at me."

17 narrowed his eyes at his sister. "I am. But," he added as he settled into a fighting stance, "I want a rematch. You and me. Winner takes all."

"Aww, isn't your hand still hurt?"

"You know this better than I do, 18," 17 snapped, "we heal a lot faster than those weak humans." 18 opened her mouth to retort, but a sudden flash of light caught her eye. It was just beyond the city, but it was bright enough for her to catch it.

And if you asked anyone, they would tell you that there is nothing more persistent than a curious android.

"Alright. We'll have your rematch," she smirked, "if, we follow me."

17's eyes widened. "What?!"

"There was a flash just beyond the city. I wanna go check it out."

"18…" 17 warned. The girl rolled her eyes. "Look, you can sit here like a big baby and whine about your rematch all day, but I'm not gonna fight you until I find out what that was." 17 pouted. "And after that?" 18 sighed, "then we'll have your rematch, okay?" 17's jaw jutted out stubbornly, "FINE." 18 gave him a teasing smile. "That's a good boy."

The male android growled.

**YYYYYYYYYY END FLASHBACK YYYYYYYYYY**

"Oh… right… That rematch." 18 twirled a strand of blond hair in her fingers. "So? Get to the fighting part already!" 17 demanded.

18 rolled her eyes and ignored him, walking away. Seeing his sister's nonchalant reaction, 17 stiffened. I'll make her fight even if she doesn't want to. And I'll win. This time for sure.

She turned back in time to swat a ki blast dangerously close to giving her another cut.

"What is wrong with you?!" 17 didn't reply, glaring daggers at her. 18 frowned at his childishness-"Look, what I told Trunks just now was true. If you want to fight me, you can. But when you fight me, I expect your full power. I'm tired of playing games with you. I can easily beat you now-look, go train and build up on your power, then we'll see about that rematch."

"Train?" 17 flashed her a confused expression.

"We're part human, 17. If we train, our human side can build up on power and make us stronger. Gradually, but it works." 18 explained. 17 frowned, he didn't like that idea. Who cares about training? Then again, he thought, his sister was serious.

**YYYYYYYYYY**

"Are you okay?"

"I'm… fine." Trunks looked over at the younger version of his mother.

"So… I better start on the time machine, huh." Bulma gave the kid a small smile. "Yea. The faster you get it fixed and return home, the better." The was a short silence. "Are you hungry? I can cook something for you." Bulma offered.

Trunks looked up at her. "Yea. That'd be good."

**YYYYYYYYY**

18 stopped in her tracks.

Abruptly she whirled around and glared at her brother. "WHAT?!"

17 crossed his arms and smirked. "You heard me. Now answer the question."

"I SO do not like Trunks!"

"Oh? Why would you spare him then? Fight me, your beloved brother, just to save his life? And then let his mum go? Trying to get parental approval, eh sis?"

18's cheeks burned pink. "I…I am not! I-I just… Argh! I don't have to explain ANYTHING to you." Flustered she turned and hurried off. "I'm going shopping." Immediately she took off into the skies.

17 let his teasing smile fall away. He leant against the hood of a car and let out a small sigh. _Great. I got beaten by 18, let her trick me into doing what she wants, and… And MY SISTER IS IN LOVE WITH OUR ENEMY!_

**Please R&R! I love all my reviewers and their awesome reviews! **


End file.
